This invention relates to the field of radar detection and more particularly to radar detection for motorcycle riders. It has been known in the prior art to use radar devices to detect the presence of radar. It has also been known to permanently attach a radar unit inside a motorcycle helmet so as to enable the rider of a motorcycle to detect the presence of radar. However, the prior art radar detecting helmet encounters a number of difficulties in the construction and use of such a helmet. Attaching the radar unit to the interior of a normal motorcycle safety helmet requires removal of important safety cushioning material inside the helmet. The removal of this material and the replacement of it with hard, non-absorbing material creates a severe safety hazard. Additionally, the prior art radar detecting helmet requires the unit to be sold as an integral whole, rather than allowing the attachment of a lightweight radar device to a rider's own helmet.
Radar detection units for use in detecting radar are well known in the art, and are particularly set out in a number of patents. These U.S. patents include: 4,131,889 (1978); Fende, 4,613,989 (1986); Grimsley, 4,631,542 (1986); Biggs, 4,750,215 (1988). Applicant's unique device is directed to the means of attaching such a radar unit to the outside of a motorcycle helmet and to providing certain safety devices and mechanisms unique to the motorcycle radar detection unit field.
While a number of solutions have been advanced for placing communications equipment inside a helmet, none of the solutions have solved the problem necessarily encountered by reducing the amount of safety protection provided by a helmet in the replacement of safety cushioning material with the radar, audio and visual equipment required to make the electronic helmet function.
It is an object of this invention to provide a detachable radar unit for a motorcycle helmet such that only a very small and insignificant amount of interior safety material need be removed. It is further an object of this invention to provide a radar unit that may be attached to an existing motorcycle helmet or, alternatively, to be quickly adaptable to be used in a car or boat.
It is a further object of this invention to provide a quick disconnect safety device for unplugging the radar unit from the power source should an accident occur. Further, the improved radar detecting helmet provided herein may be attached to a rider's existing helmet thus making the instant radar detecting helmet more economical and practical. Other and further objects of this invention will become obvious upon reading the following Specification.